Possibly the best thing to EVER happen to me
by Fanficloveforlife
Summary: Hope's pretty much an average girl, she's bored with her life. but when she gets a letter to 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry' could things get a bit more interesting?
1. Chapter 1

Hope was a normal girl with pale skin blue eyes and dark blonde hair, in a normal house in a normal neighborhood with normal people (not including her silly best friend). She had 3 cats, all boys. One was black, his name was Night, one was brown, black and white, he was Spike, and the other was light gray and white his name was Marco.

"Kitty!" Hope called, chasing Spike, "Why are you so cute!" She said hanging onto the cat. It was her average summer break day. Nothing happened. They didn't go somewhere, they didn't do things. Hope was a tiny bit jealous of her two best friends who ALWAYS got to go do things over any break. Hope was always at home. Unless it was grocery shopping. Hope hugged the cat happily. She liked the cats and hugs, so giving cats hugs?

Perfectly normal. Spike immediately bit her. Not hard enough to get into her skin but, it still hurt. "WHY YOU GOSH DARN LITTLE-" Hope shouted chasing the cat suddenly the cat was in midair then set on the ground, who knows why that happened. "Weird." Hope muttered

A few days later, Hope's mom came up to her with the mail, "there's something here for you." She said, Hope nodded she then noticed an owl outside. "What." She muttered. Tearing open the letter it read

'Dear Miss Hope Anata, You have been accepted in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, please find your enclosed list of books and supplies (all found in London)

Students may bring an

Owl

Cat

Or Toad

Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no longer then July 31st.

Headmistresses, Minerva McGonagall.'

"Wow." Hope said, "OHMIGOSH WOW."

"But what do they mean, _Owl_?" She then noticed the owl, " 'Dear,' um... Oh! 'The people who are at Hogwarts and I guess...work there? (I don't know what to put... Sorry.) I live across from London and do not know how to get there. What do I do? I got an okay to go and I want to but I don't know how to get to the place you get the stuff on the list. Also is hogwarts at that place?

From, Hope Anata.' There we go!" Hope said, writing her letter out loud to herself, she put it in a envelope and wrote the words 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry' on it and handed it to the owl, who took off. "Let's just say I don't think I wanna bring spike, Marco or night..." Hope said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man WHAT am I gonna do about this?" Hope muttered, STILL thinking about her Hogwarts problem thing. A letter was tossed to Hope, "for you." Her mom said, Hope opened it. Inside was a small bag of some ash looking stuff, " 'This is Floo Powder. You put in the fire and when it turns green you go in and say 'Diagon Alley' then you are there.' Hope read it also had a ticket with a note attached saying 'To get to Hogwarts.'

There was only enough for one person, "I had better go." Hope told her mom, "especially because of things like animal and the wand doesn't sound like it would be all random." Hope said, her mother nodded and Hope put the floo powder in the fire, walked in and said "Diagon Alley!"

Hope walked out of the fire, "No, way." She said in awe.

She immediately stopped "I don't have anything I can use to get this stuff cause I'm betting they don't use dollars and such here..." She said, Hope walked up to someone and asked, "um, is there a bank around this place?" The person looked at her, it was a witch "Yes. Go to Gringotts. That's the wizard bank." The person told her. "Thanks!" Hope said, running off "Gringotts, Gringotts." She muttered, soon seeing a huge white building it read 'Gringotts' "There it is!" Hope exclaimed going there, Hope walked up to one of the desks "Um, excuse me..." Hope said, "yes." a thing said "Um, could I uh...make a uh...account. I don't know if you call it something else here. But yeah." Hope said "Oh. And if you need to know my name is Hope Anata." Hope added.

The thing handed her a key, "here. You already have one. Guess you didn't know." It said, "um, thanks!" Hope said, walking off to another desk, "um, could I make a withdrawal?" Hope asked. The other, thing looked at her. "And does Miss, Anata have her key?" It asked, "yes." She replied handing it the key. Later they stopped and a vault and unlocked it. Hope looked confused at the coin like things, "what are those?" She asked "the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are sickles and the bronze ones are knuts." The creature explained, "ooooh." Hope said. Hope looked at the creature "no offence but what are you? You see I'm not from a magic family but I'm magic." She said "so I don't exactly know what you are and I'm just wondering." She asked, "goblin." The goblin replied, Hope grabbed enough for the things she needed to get and a pet. "Oh! That's neat!" She said, getting out.

Once she had gotten her money she left, "okay, first I'm getting the wand." Hope said she saw a shop that said 'Olivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 BC' "that's a long time." Hope said walking in. It half felt weird, going somewhere to get something on her own. Half exciting. She saw someone behind a counter. And noticed there were boxes floor to ceiling. "Um, hello?" Hope asked. The person looked at her "Hi! You must be mr. Olivander, I'm here to get my wand." Hope said. He nodded, and measured her. After that he pulled a box out "try this one." He said.

Hope flicked it and something fell, she handed it back "you can have that." She said, she was handed another wand and twirled it, a glass broke, she handed it back, she handed one and lit up!

She pulled it down making a rainbow. "15 ½ inches, birch wood, unicorn tail hair, for someone who is happy and creative." said "hey that's like me! Mostly." Hope said she handed him two sickles and waved then walked out.

After she got, robes, books and other things along with information she went to the owl shop, she looked around. Suddenly she noticed a owl that had a white face, brown head, amber eyes, gray around its eyes, brown feathers and a white and brown swirled stomach. She picked that owl cage up and grabbed some supplies and went to the man who she had to pay. "I'll get this" she said.

She decided to name the owl swirl because his tummy looked like vanilla ice cream swirled with chocolate.

She then went to a building called 'The leaky cauldron' and went back to her home. She also got a lot of floo powder. Just in case.


End file.
